Commonly known assemblies for termite control through ground monitoring comprise multiple cylindrical housings, each having termite access ports or apertures, a lid for covering the housing, and a wooden bait stick for insertion into and retention within the housing. In use of such assemblies, cylindrical holes are dug within the ground, typically by augering, the holes being positioned around the periphery of a building to be protected. Thereafter, the cylindrical housings are downwardly inserted into the holes, wooden bait sticks are downwardly inserted into the hollow interior spaces of the cylindrical housings, and lids are attached to the housings, covering the bait sticks within the housings' interior spaces. Thereafter, an operator of the system, typically a pest control company employee, periodically returns to the building for inspection of the bait sticks for evidence of termite activity.
A problem or deficiency related to such common termite ground monitoring, baiting, and exterminating systems is that the operator must repeatedly stoop or kneel to ground level for monitoring station installations and for bait stick inspections, resulting in heightened levels of back strain injuries within the pest control company's work force.
The instant inventive assembly and method for termite ground monitoring and baiting solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing ergonomic termite monitoring and baiting station components and method steps which allow for monitoring station installations and bait stick inspections from a standing position and without repeated stooping to ground level.